Minister Maggot
Minister Maggot is a humanoid with a personal vendetta against the Police Grand Army. He swore revenge upon Baby Intelligence after stray gunfire rebounded into his company's headquarters, blowing it up. Biography Early life Minister Maggot eventually married and raised a family. In order to support his own family, Maggot founded a company which advocated for the rights of Squibs like his wife based in New York City. Their family lived a sound, productive life running the company Maggot founded. Second NoHead War Attack on New York City However, his happiness was not to last. When a Robotic Monster attacked the city, Maggot sent his family to take refuge while he attempted to help the resurgent Police Grand Army in order to save his company. Unfortunately, several stray blasts from the robot fighting with aspiring superhero Baby Intelligence rebounded into Maggot's company's headquarters, blowing up the building and killing more than half of his workers in the process. Though Baby Intelligence destroyed the Robotic Monster, Maggot angrily blamed him — and by extension, the Grand Army as a whole — for causing his company's demise and vowed to destroy the organization at all costs. He presumably went to recover his family in their hiding place after the battle was over. Duel at Central Park In their final battle, Baby Intelligence saved Minister Maggot's life. Weakened and exhausted, he could do nothing to prevent Baby Intelligence from calling members of the Police Grand Army. He was subsequently placed under arrest, with Minister Maggot offering no resistance as he was taken into custody by the FBI. Imprisonment Immediately after, if not during, the Battle of the Wasp, Minister Maggot was sent into prison impending his trial. However, he felt like he owed Baby Intelligence for his act of mercy, and refused to disclose his fighting techniques to any of his inmates. Deducing that he refused to disclose his pet project, Baby Intelligence came to respect Minister Maggot upon learning that he considered his debt repaid. Personality and traits Apparently, Minister Maggot was a hard-working man who supported his family honestly. His belief in equality for all sentient life led him to create a company to ensure the rights of Squibs. However, the war between the Police Grand Army and the Robotic Monster ended up with the fall of his company, and he became consumed with so much anger and hatred for them, and equally consumed with fear for the well being of his family, who he deeply cared about, that he allowed all three factors to cloud his mind. Despite knowing that the Grand Army were not the villains of that war, Maggot nevertheless held them responsible. Outside of his new plot to avenge the Grand Army, and in particular wipe out Baby Intelligence, Maggot continues to be an ordinary family man. Despite his short-lived criminal career, Maggot makes it a point not to get his family involved in any of his cruel dealings nor does he want them to find out. He was fully prepared to quit his criminal career should his family be close to finding out or if his operations were discovered. Maggot proved to still be an honorable man, as after Baby Intelligence destroyed his company, ruined his quest for revenge, and put him in prison, he showed some degree of gratefulness towards Baby Intelligence for saving his life by refusing to speak of his fighting style, or of his pet project, to anyone. Relationships Baby Intelligence , whom he vowed revenge upon.]] Minister Maggot personally blamed Baby Intelligence for his being thrown out of business, and he became consumed with so much anger and hatred for the Police Grand Army, and equally consumed with fear for the well being of his family, who he deeply cared about, that he allowed all three factors to cloud his mind. In particular, he hated Baby Intelligence for deflecting the blasts that rebounded into his company's building, in spite of the obvious facts that Baby Intelligence was just a baby, he was doing the right thing, and he was not the villain of the war. Maggot nonetheless held him responsible. His realistic worldview clashed with Baby Intelligence's boundless idealism. Nevertheless he was impressed by the hero's sheer determination and to some degree stubbornness. When they finally fought one-on-one, Baby Intelligence overpowered Maggot, but he saved him from falling into a pit of fire. Maggot felt indebted to the child for his act of mercy. Surprisingly, after Baby Intelligence destroyed his company, ruined his quest for revenge, and put him in prison, he reportedly repaid his debt to the superhero by refusing to speak of his pet project to anyone. Appearances * Category:American individuals Category:Anti-villains Category:Criminals Category:Executives and business owners Category:Individuals of unspecified species Category:Males Category:Villains